The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core of the proposed Johns Hopkins SPORE in head and neck cancer will consist of three experienced members of the Division of Biostatistics in the Oncology Center, and database programmers from the Clinical Research Office within the same division. A long history of collaboration already exists between the Director of the Core and several Principal Investigators, including the SPORE Director. The Core is designed to: (1). Provide biostatistical consultation and support to all projects in the program, by assisting in the design, collection, visualization, analysis, quantitative modeling, interpretation and publication of the data arising in the course of program activities. (2). Providing bioinformatics consultation to all the projects in the program, by assisting with the identification and solution of complex data base tasks arising in the course of project activities. This includes designing a new research database and interface for data entry, data retrieval, patient or sample tracking, and procedures to ensure data quality, integrity, and confidentiality. This database will provide a centralized means to produce interim reports of project progress, patient accrual, processing of specimens, completeness of data gathering, and monitoring of patient drop-out or loss to follow-up. (3). Provide the infrastructural support, programming, and computer maintenance necessary to biostatistical and bioinformatics activities within the program. The core will have an integral role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of all projects in the SPORE. Core investigators have extensive and complimentary experiences in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including both clinical and basic science studies. They are committed to taking a direct interest in the substantive issues being investigated; to participating in regular project and program meetings, and to providing rigorous and innovative input on all quantitative matters arising in the projects. By contributing to multiple projects, they will also be in a position to promote interdisciplinary interactions among projects.